Mas Tequila
by God of Fire
Summary: Three different stories dipicting the gang when they're drunk. It's funny. And since it's equally split between the ship h/hr and d/g, i'll just post it here.
1. Mas Tequila

Title: Mas Tequila  
  
rating: PG13  
  
keywords: g/d, h/hr  
  
category: post hogwarts romance, humor  
  
summary: A Friday night party filling with alcohol and of course, MAS TEQUILA!  
  
Disclaimer: I know jk rowling would never approve of them drinking and snogging everyone, but I do, and so I'm going to borrow them for now.  
  
A/n: mmhhmm. I like this one.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hey, it's me," a familiar voice said on the line. This was Hermione. "I'm on my way over right now. I've got Draco and Ron with me."  
  
" Good. Seamus, Cho, and Justin are here already. The twins and Ginny are on their way as well," Harry responded.  
  
" Do we need to make a stop and stock up, or do you have enough?"  
  
There was the clicking on cabinet doors and then Harry spoke. "After how much we bought last time, I don't think that there's going to be a problem. Just hurry up and get over here."  
  
" Alright. See you then."  
  
Hermione hung up the cell phone and tossed it in the back to Draco. He caught it and shoved it in the pocket to his cargo pants. Hermione drove a little bit faster and in less than five minutes pulled to a stop on the curb outside of a large apartment building. The three of them got out and walked inside.  
  
They walked up a few flights of stairs and then stood in front of an apartment marked number 567. They didn't even have time to knock before Seamus Finnigan opened the door to let them in.  
  
" Hullo, Love," he said as he brushed his lips across Hermione's cheek.  
  
" Hey," Hermione responded in kind. She wasn't Seamus's girlfriend, but they were still very close. Hermione had worked with Seamus's real girlfriend before she had died a few years before.  
  
The three of them walked in the apartment and found that the other three Weasley siblings had already arrived. They were standing at the back of the room turning on some loud, offensive music.  
  
Harry popped his head around the corner and smiled as he saw them walk in. "Good," he said as he walked into the living room with a few bottles in hand. "I was going to call and make sure that you were still alive. Took you a bloody long time to get here."  
  
Well it is a Friday night. The traffic in London does get bad, you know," Hermione said as Harry sat the bottles down and walked over to embrace her in a friendly hug.  
  
"Can we just get down to business already?" Justin whined from the couch. Cho nodded her head in agreement with him.  
  
"Alright, alright," Harry said as he backed away from Hermione. He walked back into the kitchen, brought out a few shot glasses, and sat them next to the bottles on the table that he had brought into the living room.  
  
The ten friends all went and took their seats at the large wooden table. They all sat looking at each other expectantly. This was Friday night. Their night to get piss drunk and stumble about the apartment like nothing else mattered. This had been their Friday night routine for a few weeks now. It was the only free night that any of them had since their jobs all kept them tied up pretty good.  
  
Harry reached in a jar he had sitting on a shelf nearby and pulled back with a handful of American quarters. He laid them on the table and everyone took one until they were gone.  
  
"Cho, you were the champion last week, you do the honors tonight," Fred beamed. Cho smiled and grabbed a hold of a large bottle of tequila sitting in the middle next to a shot glass that had been left sitting in the middle when everything else was cleared off. She poured the fluid into the glass and put the bottle to the side, out of the way.  
  
"Okay," Harry said as he smiled. "Let's go."  
  
The first quarter was bounced onto the surface of the table by Ginny. It bounced and overshot the glass by a few inches. Everyone else began to bounce his or her quarters off of the table, trying to get it to land in the glass. This was the object of the game.  
  
After each quarter was thrown, there was a short scampering to get the coins back as more and more people kept bouncing theirs' off of the table. There were many clicking sounds as quarters bounced from the table, grazing the small shot glass, but only when there was a soft dunking sound did everyone cease their coins.  
  
"I believe that one belongs to me," Ron said proudly. He looked around at the rest of the people sitting at the table. They all waited expectantly for him to pick them. "I think that Ginny will be the one to do the honors tonight."  
  
"Damnit, Ron." Ginny took the glass as Ron handed it to her. "Thanks a bunch," she said as she glared at him. "I'll drink to your death. I'll be kicking the shit out of you later."  
  
(A/n: The object of this game was to bounce quarters off of the table and have them land in the glass. The person who makes their quarter in gets to pick someone else to take the shot of whatever substance was in the glass. In this case, tequila.)  
  
Ginny brought the glass to her lips and shut her eyes as everyone watched her down the shot quickly, taking the quarter in her mouth with the drink. She sat the glass back down on the table and gripped the edge of the wood tightly as a spasm shook her body. She hated tequila. Everything about it, especially the way it burned going down. After the spasm stopped, she spit the quarter into her hand and wiped it dry on her shirt.  
  
The other nine people at the table laughed heartily and complemented Ginny on her drinking know-how.  
  
"Well, let's have another go, shall we?" Draco asked as he poised his hand over the bottle of tequila sitting behind him. He took a hold of it and filled the small glass up to the rim and sat it in the middle of the small puddle of drink that had been left from the last game.  
  
"Go!" Harry said.  
  
Once again they began to throw their quarters onto the table. It wasn't long before another one made it in. This time the coin belonged to Draco and he gave a devilish smile in Hermione's direction. He picked up the glass and handed it to her.  
  
"Goddamnit, Draco. Can't you men pick on someone besides the women?" Hermione droned.  
  
"Of course not. Now take the damn drink."  
  
Hermione brought the glass to her lips and tipped it back in the same fashion as Ginny had. She opened her eyes wide after taking the drink and wiped away the tears that welled up.  
  
Several more rounds had been played and by the time the bottle was empty, Fred had chosen Justin to drink, Cho chose Seamus, Hermione chose Harry, George chose Malfoy, Ginny chose Ron, and Harry had chosen Fred. It had not been a full bottle they had, but there was still enough to go around. And by this time, they had discarded the table and were now just drinking out of individual shot glasses full of whatevever was within their reach.  
  
Harry and Hermione were both laid out on the couch. Harry had a large bottle of hundred-proof vodka in his left hand and Hermione was straddling his lap to reach up and get it. Harry did not mind this for obvious reasons. He grabbed a hand behind Hermione's waist and leaned forward, landing on top of her and pinning her to the couch. He still held the bottle of vodka, but it was close to the floor, so he let it drop.  
  
"You know, I though' you looked good when you walked in, bu' the vodka enhances tha' effect," Harry said as he flashed her a smile. His speech was slurred slightly from what he had already had to drink. There was vodka on his chin, and to any normal person he would have looked like a disgusting drunk, but to Hermione he was looking damn good.  
  
"Oooohhhh, I like the way you talk Mr. Potter," Hermione giggled.  
  
"I like the way you look, Miss Granger," Harry said.  
  
"I like the way you smell."  
  
"I smell like vodka."  
  
"Tha's why. Now how abou' you pass me that bottle."  
  
"What bottle? This bottle?" Harry said as he reached down to grab it. In his attempt he knocked it over, and most of what was left inside went spilling on the carpet.  
  
"Awe," Harry said, pouting. "There's only one more drink lef'."  
  
"And it belongs to me," Hermione said as she reached for the bottle. Harry beat her to it and drank what was remaining.  
  
"You bitch!" Hermione yelled loudly. Justin and Seamus, who were deep in conversation looked up at Harry and Hermione. They shrugged it off and went back to talking. They had always been the serious ones when it came to being drunk.  
  
"I can' believe you jus' drank the last of tha'," Hermione said as she pushed on Harry's chest.  
  
"I'm willing to share the taste," Harry said.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione couldn't speak anymore because Harry had covered her lips with his. She succumbed to him and let him ravish her. Their mouths dueled back and forth while hands went wild. Both ignored the fact that there were eight other people in the room.  
  
"Why don' you two ge' a room!" Ron drawled from the opposing chair. He was the more knockered of the bunch, having already finished off most of a bottle of whiskey that had been found in the cabinet. "Jeez, i's hot in'ere," he said as he stood up.  
  
Things were looking very distorted as he stumbled across the room. He ran into a large lamp and knocked it over, the shade rolling a few feet away.  
  
"Oh my goo'ness, I didn' see you 'ere Cho." Ron bent down and picked up the lamp. He stood it back in its place and looked it up and down.  
  
"Oh, is 'is your hat?" he asked as he walked over and picked up the lampshade. "It is qui'e nice. How abou' I try it on?"  
  
Ron put the blue lampshade on his head and fixed it until it covered his face. He reached out and grabbed a hold of the lamp. He began to then carry it under one arm as he made his way to the window.  
  
Outside the lights up and down the streets looked very bright against the dark. But Ron couldn't see any of this behind his lampshade.  
  
"This is some hat, although I believe it is a tad bit big, woulnd't you agree, Cho." Ron felt the air in front of his face. When he felt nothing, he began to walk around stumbling and running into anything and everything in front of him. Never once did the thought enter his head to take off the lampshade.  
  
Cho walked past Ron and gave him a strange look. She heard him calling her name, but she couldn't really stop to answer him. She was on her way to the bathroom to puke. She was always the first one to puke when it came to their Friday night parties. But of course she was also the one that made it a point to win most of the drinking games (she had also won the night's game of quarters), and so in a roundabout way she deserved it.  
  
She found the bathroom and made her way inside. Just as she collapsed on the hard blue tile, her stomach lurched and she was sick in the toilet. She clutched the rim of the bowl tightly until she was done. Then she rested her head on her arm and took deep breaths.  
  
"I'll ne'er drink again," she moaned. This was her promise to God every Friday. "I swear, I'll ne'er drink again."  
  
The door to the bathroom flew open and hit the wall behind it with a bang. Fred Weasley stood there in his shirts and boxers. Cho openly stared at him.  
  
"Wha'?" he asked. "I's not the shor's is it?" He put a hand on the wall to steady himself, but it was too late and he fell face first onto the floor. "Oh, bloo'y hell," he murmured, making no attempt to move.  
  
Cho moved from the toilet and used Fred as leverage to push herself up. He yelled out slightly as his nose pushed against the tile even more, sending pain up his face.  
  
"I thin'...I thin' I'm gonna puke again," Cho said as she threw herself back at the toilet. Once again she was sick and this time Fred had gotten up and was holding her hair messily in a semi-pony tail.  
  
"Than's," she said after she was done. Fred helped her to stand up and she walked over to the sink. She turned on the cold water and began to throw some on her face. Just as quickly she jumped back, startling Fred.  
  
"Wha's the matter?" Fred asked when he regained his balance.  
  
"The damn water's too cold. I nee' some'ing hot."  
  
Cho walked over and turned on the water to the shower. It flowed warm onto her fingers. She smiled and stepped into the spray with all of her clothes on. Fred laughed and joined her.  
  
In the back bedroom Ginny found herself with Draco. They were having quite a bit of fun behind closed doors because Draco had found a bottle of red wine in Harry's private pantry. At the current moment the door was shut and there was a chair propped up under the doorknob to prevent anyone from walking in.  
  
Out of the ten people there, Ginny was probably the most sober, having only had a few shots of tequila and some rum since the night had started. Draco was -as- drunk, but his speech was still a little off, and Ginny thought this was cute.  
  
"You know," Ginny said. "I believe tha' I like this place."  
  
"Oh really?" Draco took the bottle of wine and poured a small amount on Ginny's stomach. Some ran off into the sheets beneath them, but they could easily be cleaned with magic. Draco bent down and licked the wine off of her stomach. Ginny giggled.  
  
"That tickles, you git," she said.  
  
"I's not supposed to tickle. I's supposed to feel nice," Draco protested with a pout.  
  
"Oh, it feels nice, alrigh'. But you know wha'- Oh my God, keep doing that," Ginny's voice hitched. "You know wha'? I don' believe that you gave me the slightest bit of attention last week."  
  
"The hell I didn'," Draco said as he poured more wine on her body. He cleaned this up with small licks and nips on her skin. She vocally expressed her like for these actions, and that pleased Draco.  
  
"The hell you didn'?" Ginny asked. "Then why don' I remember you doing this las' week?"  
  
"Because we didn' do this las' week," Draco said. He made his way up to Ginny's neck and she rolled her head to one side. "Instead, we decided to go an' investiga' the insides of the firepla'e, remember?"  
  
Ginny laughed and thought back to the previous week when her and Draco had decided that the fireplace was more amusing than anything. They had in fact decided to put an expansion charm on it and crawl inside for a snogging session. This hadn't made Ron very happy, but of course no man would ever be good enough for his baby sister. The twins just didn't really care.  
  
"You looke' goo' in those ashes, you know?" Draco said as he made his way to her lips.  
  
Ginny kissed Draco for a few seconds more while she reached up to grab the wine that he had in his hand. She tore her lips from his and took a long drink straight from the bottle.  
  
"Le's get it on," she said as she flipped him over onto his back, straddling his waist.  
  
In the kitchen George was looking through the pantry. He was hungry. But of course he was always hungry when he was drunk. This made people wonder if he wasn't doing drugs as well, but of course he wasn't cure either since he never remembered his weekends.  
  
He found a large red box with a picture of a granola bar on the front and began to look for the seal to open it. After a long hard fight with the box, he decided that punching it was the best answer. He threw it up in the air and rammed his fist into the side, sending it into the wall.  
  
The box fell on the floor with only a dent in the side, and this made George mad. He picked up the box off of the floor and held it up by his face. Tears welled up in his eyes and he wiped at them with angry, trembling hands.  
  
"Why the hell don' you open?" he screamed at the box. "Why?!"  
  
George walked into the living room with the box. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and he sobbed like a child. He walked up to Seamus and Justin who were still talking quietly to themselves. They looked up as he approached.  
  
"It won' open. The damn thing won' open!" he cried. Seamus took the box, found the opening seal, and tore it off for him. Seamus dumped the granola bars on the ground. George smiled and hugged Seamus tightly around the neck.  
  
"T'ank you!" George wiped the tears out of his eyes and picked up his food off of the floor with unsteady hands.  
  
On the couch, Harry and Hermione were still snogging each other furiously. They had been for fifteen minutes. Their snogging became so furious that they found themselves falling off of the couch and onto the floor with a very loud, heavy thud. In response they heard the sound of someone pounding on the floor.  
  
"Wha' the hell?" Harry asked as he pulled his face away from Hermione.  
  
"I think we pissed off your neighbors," she responded.  
  
Harry smiled and stood up. He helped Hermione to her feet. When they were both convinced that they were standing up sturdy enough, they walked over to the stereo arm-in-arm. Hermione was looking through the collection of cds while Harry was looking around unsuccessfully for the volume button.  
  
"Oy, Harry!" Ron said as he finally took the lampshade off of his head. "I's the bi' black button."  
  
"Bu' they're all black," Harry whined. "Come'n hel' me find it."  
  
Ron came stumbling over and quickly pressed the first button that he could find. This one changed the song they were listening to. Hermione frowned at them. She put down the cd that she was looking at and reached over, turning a black knob around. The level of volume shot up and Harry and Ron covered their ears.  
  
"Tha's the one!" Harry yelled through the sound.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked to the center of the room and began to dance drunkenly to the music. Hermione was working on doing an exotic number with Harry wasn't paying her the least bit of attention because he was trying to do the electric slide. Ron on the other hand was working on break dancing. Altogether the three of them looked ridiculously funny.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea," Harry yelled. He jumped up and stomped down on the floor. Hermione and Ron quickly picked up on the idea and soon their dancing turned into a series of stomping.  
  
About five minutes later there was a knock on the door that no one heard. Instead, the door just flew open and the neighbor from downstairs came walking in. He looked pissed.  
  
Immediately he strode up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were back to their dancing. The neighbor grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun him around. He punched him in the face and it was one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, Floor, where Harry fell back unconscious. Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry and stopped dancing. The neighbor strode over to the stereo and turned it off. He left the apartment shortly after that.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The Morning After...  
  
An intense throbbing pain was making Harry's head hurt. It was centered above his eyes and trailed off to the back of his skull. He put a hand to his face and pulled it back, an even sharper pain radiating from his left eye.  
  
He put his arms above his head and felt someone's clothes there. He opened his eyes and looked up to discover that it was Ron. Ron was passed out on the couch with one leg hanging off. He had his mouth open and droll was coming messily down the side of his mouth.  
  
Harry blinked and looked to his right. Hermione was asleep there with one hand that he now felt laying across his stomach. She was also asleep with a smile playing on her lips. That smile would be gone in a few hours, though. She was known for the worst of all hangovers of the group.  
  
Harry felt his stomach lurch somewhat. Quickly he got up and ran to the bathroom. The contents of his stomach were emptied and he lay there as Cho had done the night before with her head resting on the bowl.  
  
A moan was heard from behind him and he looked over to see that Cho and one of the Weasley twins were asleep in the bathtub, soaking wet, with all of their clothes on. It was quite funny when you thought about it, and Harry had to sit on the bathroom floor and laugh about it, waking both of the sleeping people up.  
  
Cho stretched her arms above her head. She smiled and turned around, kissing Fred roughly, waking him up fully. He wrapped his arms around her waist even more tightly and kissed her in response. Harry, sickened by the whole scene, decided to ruin the moment and throw up again.  
  
In one of the back bedrooms, Draco opened his eyes and saw red. Of course he would see red. Ginny Weasley was asleep practically on top of him. Not that he minded. Instead, he rubbed her back to wake her.  
  
Looked up and pulled some of her hair out of her face, looking around. She saw the clock and it read ten thirty. She and her other siblings were due at the Burrow for a Saturday lunch at noon.  
  
She rolled off of Draco and ran her hands over her face. The room came fully into focus and she looked over at Draco who was working on nibbling at her neck again. She smiled and let herself have this one indulgence.  
  
" Another stunning performance last night, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said as Draco propped himself up on one elbow.  
  
" Why thank you, Miss Weasley. You weren't bad yourself."  
  
" How about another go next Friday night?"  
  
" How about another go right now?"  
  
" Oh, I can't," Ginny, pouted. "I have to be back at my mother's house for lunch today."  
  
" Come on Ginny. Just one more go," Draco said as he held up one finger. He pouted. "One more, please?"  
  
" You know I'd like to, but I can't," Ginny said. Draco held up one finger and kept whispering 'please' as she talked. He advanced even closer until his finger touched her lips. "Draco, you know I-"  
  
That was the end of all coherent speech for Ginny because she had once again succumbed to the charm of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley woke up with his face against someone's shoulder. He sat up straight and realized that the shoulder belonged to Seamus. When he realized this, he looked away from Seamus's very awake face. Both men sat there, not speaking, the tension growing.  
  
George Weasley found himself alone in a closet when he awoke. How he got himself in there was a mystery. But he found it very funny and began to laugh hysterically until he too found himself sick and had to run to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he stopped long enough to see that there were two people snogging in the bathtub and one very-asleep Harry Potter on the side of the toilet.  
  
George ran over and pushed Harry out of the way so he could be sick.  
  
" Jeez, George, watch what you're doing," Harry said as he stood up.  
  
A half hour later everyone was awake and everyone was through throwing up. They all sat in a large group in the living room. It was then that the Weasley siblings realized something.  
  
" Where's Ginny?" Fred asked.  
  
" I haven't seen her since last night," George added.  
  
" Come to think of it, I haven't seen Malfoy eith-" Ron was cut off from a loud sound that sounded like someone yelling the name 'Draco' coming from his left. It was coming from the hallway. A devilish smile crept up on the twins' faces when they realized what it was.  
  
" I think I know where we can find them," Fred said happily. He and George got up, pulling Ron with them. The rest of the people stayed put, almost afraid to get into this conflict.  
  
The three Weasleys went stomping down the hall. They heard no more screaming, but somehow knew that whatever had happened had happened behind the door they were standing in front of.  
  
George reached up and turned the doorknob. He pushed on the door to see that it wouldn't budge. A frown spread across his face and he let Fred have a go at it. Ron got the last chance, throwing his body against the door. None of it worked.  
  
" We know you're in there!" Ron yelled loudly.  
  
" Open up!" Fred yelled.  
  
The door opened and a fully dressed Ginny Weasley came walking up. She looked at all of her brothers and brushed past them, holding onto Draco's hand.  
  
" I'm apparating out of the Burrow," Ginny said as she stood in the hallway. She kissed Draco roughly and then disapparated out, leaving an empty space where she had once stood.  
  
" Oh, we forgot about lunch," George said as the three of them walked back into the living room. They said their goodbyes to everyone and the three of them disapparated out to the Burrow as well.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
At the Burrow...  
  
Molly Weasley sat looking at her children. The oldest three looked incredibly happy and well; they were all talking excitedly about their lives. But her youngest four were quiet. The boys looked very disoriented and tired. Dark circles lined their eyes underneath and their hair was all a mess.  
  
But Ginny on the other hand looked very thoughtful. A small smile played across her lips as she stared dreamily at her lunch. Tired, dark circles did line her under eyes, though.  
  
" So why don't we hear about what you four did last night," Molly said.  
  
" Yeah, how about it," Bill said when he realized what his mother was getting at. Their father sat at the end of the table silently urging them to go on.  
  
" Oh, it was nothing special, really," Ron, said in his attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, it was nothing," the twins backed up. "Well, maybe nothing. Ginny here," Fred said as he pointed at Ginny. "Might have a story."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she glared icily in their direction. She cursed at them under her breath. "Oh, I didn't do anything special."  
  
" Sure you did," Ron said, backing them up.  
  
" Well, out with it, Gin," Charlie said, now intrigued.  
  
" No, I didn't do anything. End of story," Ginny said in defense.  
  
" Well if you won't tell it, then I will," George said. "Ginny was out all night with Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Molly and Arthur looked at Ginny with shocked expressions. Their mouths were partially open and they waited for her to explain.  
  
"Well, if you want a good story, then why don't you ask these three bubbling idiots about how inebriated they were last night," Ginny said.  
  
Molly and Arthur shifted their gazes to their three sons and waited for their explanations as well.  
  
"So it was a party," George said. "We were all there, we had some fun."  
  
"Yeah, so what if we got drunk. At least we weren't shagging Malfoy," Fred added.  
  
Ginny's face turned bright red half from anger and half from embarrassment. She stood up and walked away from the table yelling something about apparating home.  
  
"Looks like you've done it now," Fred said.  
  
Ginny apparated back to her apartment without saying goodbye to any of her family. She was a little unhappy with them at the moment. Walking through the apartment, she didn't even realize that there was someone sitting on the couch reading a magazine.  
  
That someone got up off of the couch and walked up behind Ginny as she stood with her hands on the countertop.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He kissed her temple and then rested his head there.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Love," he said softly.  
  
"My brothers are jerks," Ginny said. "They just made me look like the bad person at lunch today."  
  
"At least you've still got me. You aren't mad at me, are you?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. She stood there crying while Draco held her tightly.  
  
"It's alright. I've got you," Draco said into her hair.  
  
Ginny looked up and smiled at him. She brought herself up on the tips of her toes and kissed him lightly on his lips. They were both content to stand like that for what seemed like hours. Finally Draco pulled back and looked around.  
  
"You know," he began. "I thought that we had so much fun last night that maybe we could just have another go right now."  
  
"Oh really," Ginny said, her mood lightening up. "That sounds good. Just on one condition, though."  
  
"Oh, giving me an ultimatum?" Draco smiled. "I'll do anything for you."  
  
"Good. I'm feeling frisk right now. How about mas tequila?"  
  
Draco laughed and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom saying something about 'showing' her mas tequila.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
END STORY  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: I enjoyed writing this one the most. Although if I made any errors in typing or ANYTHING, don't hound me for it. At least I tired. But you know what? I won't keep writing anything if I don't get some more people to MESSAGE ME or REVIEW. I have to have some ideas and people to talk to, you know. But anyway... my AIM sn is CURSEoftheSCOTS 


	2. Spokoinoi Nochi Vodka

disclaimer: i don't think that jk rowing would appreciate their drunken state, but i know that Heaven would. The author, that is.  
  
raises glass I dedicate this story to Heaven. To my drunken twin and her straight vodka, merlot, vodka tonics, and Bacardi Silver. May your hangovers be light, and your sex with Sean be hard. CHEERS!  
  
and if you wish, the song mas tequila by sammy hagar is the one i talk about in the story. great song. i'd go download it.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione's voice rang out from the kitchen and echoed down the hallway to a bedroom.  
  
"I'm tryin to clean up this mess!" Harry yelled back.  
  
Harry stood at the end of the bed that previously Draco and Ginny had taken the time to consumate their relationship on. Harry sneered at the sheets. There were red wine stains that made Harry wonder how they slept there without getting sticky.  
  
The sheets were all in a mess and thrown hallway on the floor. Tangled in them was what looked like a bra. Harry picked it up and tossed it to the side.  
  
Hermione came walking into the room and wrapped her arms around Harry's midsection. She laid her head against his back and listened to the rythmic breathing and beating from his heart.  
  
"I refuse to clean this up the muggle way," Harry said as he took his wand out of its holder on his waist. He flicked his wrist and muttered a cleaning spell and the room seemed to throw itself back into order. The stains on the sheets were gone and the bed was made. Everything looked good.  
  
Hermione peered around Harry and nodded. "It looks good," she said.  
  
Harry turned and caught Hermione, pulling her roughly against his chest. She smiled up at him and stood on the tips of her toes to capture her mouth. It began as a small kiss but quickly took the turn to passion as Harry stumbled bacwards toward the bed with Hermione pushing him.  
  
Harry fell backward on the bed and had Hermione land on top of him.  
  
"You know, it seems just a little weird to be doing this on a bed that our friends shared last night," Hermione said with a smile playing on her lips.  
  
Harry merely nodded before rolling over, landing Hermione underneath him. He did a devilish job of shushing her up as his tongue did things to her neck that she had only imagined in her dreams. Jolts of pleasure shot up and down her body as Harry worked his physical magic on her.  
  
Hermione gripped at the sheets tightly, her body unable to contain the amount of pleasure Harry's lips were giving her. She cried out at the feeling of Harry's hands tracing small circles on her stomach. She loved it when he did that. She ran her hands through his hair when he had calmed down with her neck.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" Harry asked, propping his head up on one arm as he rolled off of her.  
  
"It was great, but there's so much more that you could do, you know."  
  
"Are you trying to give me ideas, Miss Granger? If you are, I regret to tell you that it's working."  
  
"You regret to tell me?"  
  
Hermione gasped and threw a pillow at Harry, hitting his face straight on and shocking him enough to knock him backwards off of the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thump and lay there in shock as the feeling of pain much like the hangover from that morning shot through his head.  
  
"You know, if I angered you that much, you could have just had your way with me. I don't much like this pain thing."  
  
"Have my way with you, you say?" Hermione crawled onto the floor and helped Harry to sit up. She guided him back onto the bed and made sure that his head was fine before straddling his chest.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to have my way with you, alright."  
  
A very disheveled Harry made his way out of the bedroom an hour later with an assortment of red claw marks on his back and a very large love mark on his neck. He rubbed at his neck as he walked out of the bedroom and into the livingroom where the mail lay in a pile on the floor just below the mail slot.  
  
Harry bent down and picked it up, reading the letters as he walked back toward the bedroom.  
  
"Bill, bill, landlord, noise ordinance violation...." Harry rolled his eyes and threw the mail on the bedside table. He crawled back onto the bed and kissed Hermione's bare shoulder. She stirred a little in her sleep and mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Mione," Harry called softly into her ear.  
  
"Harry," she said sleepily, opening one eye.  
  
"I know you want to sleep, but how about you wake up and tell me what you want for lunch?"  
  
Hermione smiled and lazilly turned over, kissing him thoroughly. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down hard against her, enough the crush her own body. Harry let out a soft 'oomph' as he landed.  
  
"You'll suffice," Hermione said as she closed her eyes and took in a deep, even breath.  
  
"Dearest, you've had me once today. Is that not enough for now?"  
  
Hermione gave no answer for she was already asleep in the world of dreams. Harry smiled and stood up next to the bed. He grabbed the shirt that had been ripped off of his body and examined it to find taht three buttons were missing from the front. He hated the fact that when Hermione wanted sex, she wanted it right then and there. No holds barred.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand out of a pocket and muttered a simple fixing charm. The buttons came flying from different parts of the room and fixed themselves back onto the shirt. Harry smiled and slipped the garmet on as he zipped up his pants. His shoes were near the doorway and he grabbed those on his way out.  
  
The cool breeze felt good against his face. If only he would have had that for the morning when his hangover was at its greatest. A smile ran across his face as he thought of the party the previous night.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes when she heard the door shut and she sat up in bed. She hated it when Harry left her alone even for the lonliest of minutes. She pulled the sheets tight around her body and raced to the front door where Harry had left seconds earlier only to discover that he was already racing down the steps; his footsteps echoing hollowly up the stairwell. She raced back through the apartment and ran to the window to see Harry walking across the street.  
  
A dreamy smile crossed her face and she threw herself bck on the bed, a proud, tingling feeling running through her body as she thought of Harry.  
  
The door to the apartment opened a while later and Harry was delighted to find that Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table in a long flannel t- shirt of his, reading the Daily Prophet. She pretended to not notice that he was there as he sat the bags of lunch on the table, and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He kissed just behind her ear and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Hermione said in an authoritative voice. "Would you kindly remove your hands from my breasts?"  
  
Harry looked annoyed but dettached himself from her and stalked off to the counter to get some plates for their lunch.  
  
That afternoon Harry came walking out of the bathroom wearing a navy blue shirt and a pair of black jeans. His hair was semi-tame and he was very clean-shaven. His eyes gleamed happiness as he walked up to the mirror to check his appearance.  
  
"You can break my mirror anytime," the mirror said to Harry as he began to walk off.  
  
Harry stood in the middle of the living room and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. He looked at his wristwatch and then around the apartement. Hermione had told him that if she wasn't at his apartment by nine she would meet him at the club they were going to, and aparently she was going to be late. A sigh escaped his lips and then he shrugged his shoulders, apparating away.  
  
Harry ended up on the sidewalk in front of a boarded up old building in the middle of a dark street on the south side of London. The place looked abandoned and run-down. It was almost like the Leaky Cauldron on the outside. To the Wizard's eye dull letters above the one door read 'The Keeper's Quaffle', and he knew he was at the right place.  
  
The door was a heavy one that creaked with the effort that Harry gave to push it open. When he was inside, it slammed shut securely to make sure that it looked as if no one had gone inside. Harry walked through the small hallway and came to another door that opened much easier, and he slung it open to reveal the pub that was the Keeper's Quaffle.  
  
Everywhere there was conversation amidst loud music that played from an invisible wizard sound system. People danced closely together with the newest forms of dance and those that weren't in the middle of that crowd were sitting at the massive bar or the tables along the edge of the room.  
  
A woman at the bar turned around and saw Harry standing near the entrance looking around. She smiled and got off of her barstool and walked over to him with a drink in her hand.  
  
Harry at first didn't see the face, but instead saw the woman's curvy form shielded by a red top that came to just above her navel, and a neckline that dipped low in a v-shape to reveal just enough with still leaving everything to the imagination. She had a matching red skirt that rested on her hips, a solid patch of skin between the top and the skirt. Gold trim lined the top and outlined the slit up the left side of the skirt and all the way down as it reached just above her ankles. A pair of shimmering gold platform shoes finished the ensamble.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter. Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to say hello?"  
  
Harry looked up and smiled at Hermione, kissing her roughly as if they hadn't made love that very morning.  
  
"That's the spirit," Hermione said when Harry pulled away. A smile curved on both of their lips.  
  
"Let's go and have some drinks to start the night," Harry suggested. Hermione held up her drink and finished it off as she followed Harry to the bar.  
  
Harry took a seat next to the one that Hermione had been sitting at before he had walked in. Hermione resumed her own seat and scooted the barstool a little closer to Harry. The bartender saw he had new customers and walked over with a glass in his hand, wiping it down with a rag.  
  
"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.  
  
"I'll have a gin and tonic," Hermione said as she turned to watch Harry as he ordered.  
  
"I want a vodka tonic," Harry said.  
  
The bartender nodded and pulled out two glasses, filling their orders quickly without spilling a drop. He gave them their drinks and movied on to a new set of customers that appeared at the other end of the bar.  
  
"So how long have you been here?" Harry asked over the loud music.  
  
"Not long. I finished off a merlot before you came in."  
  
Harry nodded and finished off his drink with one gulp. He slammed the glass on the counter and pointed at the glass as the bartender turned around. He nodded and came over, filling up Harry's glass again.  
  
"We need to go to the store and stock up for next week's party, we're almost out," Harry commented as he saw Seamus waving at him from the door. Harry waved back, but the irishman was already gone into the crowd.  
  
"I know that the tequila was finished off. Let's get some more of that."  
  
Harry nodded and smiled as a loud song came over the room. Drums, guitar, and then narration flooded the room and then there were shouts of pleasure as lines of 'Mas Tequila' rang out from people who were singing along with the song. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out to the dance floor to join in with the rest of the people dancing.  
  
(a/n: the song goes 'one shot, hey! mas tequila! two shots, quÃ© veneno! three shots, hey, arriba! mas tequila!)  
  
They danced with a foot of space in between them, hands clapping to the beat of the song and bodies twitching to the rythm. Harry smiled and took Hermione's hands in his own, pulling her close to his body, the two dancing dangerously close. The floor rang with shouts of 'Mas Tequila' once again.  
  
Harry kissed Hermione as they continued to dance dangerously in the midst of a crowd of drunken wizards and witches.  
  
The song came to its smash ending and another one quickly took its place. Harry pulled Hermione back to the bar with him where their drinks still sat, but new people had taken their seats. They grabbed their galsses and relocated to a table in the corner of the club wher eit was dark and a bit quieter than there rest of the place.  
  
A waitress came and took their empty glasses from them once they were done and took down their new orders which called for a large bottle of vodka and a few glasses.  
  
Hermione was the first to attack the bottle, her lips touching the bottle first, and drinking a long bout of vodka before Harry pulled it away and took his own share. The glasses were forgotten as they fought for the bottle, becoming more and more intoxicated with each drink.  
  
After a while the fighting stopped and they shared the liquor with a kiss.  
  
"You know, 'arry," Hermione started in a sob-story type way. "I ne'er liked Vik'or Krum. 'e's just not my type."  
  
"An' who -is- your type, Mione?" Harry asked and he slammed his head on the table. A glass fell off the end of the table and shattered on the floor from the impact of Harry's head hitting the wood.  
  
"Oh, I 'unno. I guess you' work. Or a'least -it- works. No'ne else i've e'er dated could please me the way you 'o."  
  
Harry sat up and put a proud smile on his face. His eyes closed and he began to slip sideways, catching himself on the edge of the table with an unsteady hand. Hermione reached over and grabbed him by the hair, pulling back up to a sitting position.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Harry excalimed, rubbing his head.  
  
"That' too bad, i'n't it?" hermione said as she began to giggle uncontrollably. She clutched at her sides and leaned forward to rest her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Mione, geroff!" Harry excalimed, pushing her off his shoulder so her could lay his head on the table. He got comfortable and closed his eyes, listening to the music as it still raged on in the background. Hermione had laid her head on Harry's back.  
  
Someone shaking Harry and Hermione was what woke them up hours later, and much to their surprise, most everyone was gone with the exception of a few people still dancing lazily on the dance floor. Harry fished around in his pocket and found some galleons, giving it to the bartender that had woken them.  
  
Hermione began to stand up and walk, but her legs didn't work well and she fell clumsily back in her seat. Harry laughed heartily and climbed out of his seat, standing firmly, his vision not swimming as much as Hermione's was. He walked over and put an arm around Hermione, helping her to stand. They stood wrapped in each other for a few seconds, swaying to the soft music that had begun to play overhead.  
  
"Oh, isn' this romantic," Harry said as he leaned down and barely touched his lips to Hermione's. He made no move to kiss her very forcefully, just lightly, enjoying the feel of her lips. Pulling away, he realized that she had fallen back to sleep.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, picked her up like a small child and carried her with effort toward the door. He pushed it open with his back and stepped out into the cool night air of London.  
  
"It's cold out here, 'arry," Hermione said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Really? I hadn' noticed, there, Hermione," Harry said as he set Hermione down to stand for herself. Harry walked up to the curb and waved down a taxi that was driving by since he didn't trust himself or Hermione to apparate home. It pulled up and Harry opened the door, letting Hermione in first. She slumped over in the seat, and Harry had to push the rest of her into the cab before getting in himself.  
  
"Where are you two headed off to at two thirty in the morning?" the cab driver asked in a raspy irish accent.  
  
Harry looked down at his watch and saw taht it was indeed 2.30 in the morning. It was later than he would have thought. But then again he and Hermione had been asleep, so it shouldn't have surprised him. Harry said some directions, and then leaned over, laying his head against Hermione's shoulder for the drive to his apartment.  
  
Harry had a nice dream about peppermints and rum that danced and sang nursery rhymes to him as the cab barreled down the near-empty road. He smiled to himself as unbenounce to him, he drooled on Hermione's shoulder. Only when the cab jerked to a mean stop did he wake up.  
  
"Alrigh' then. Here ya go," the cab driver said as he turned to look at Harry.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes lazily and looked up at Harry who planted a soft kiss against her temple jsut as he had in her dream and she crawled out of the cab after him. She waited on the street while Harry paid the cab driver and then turned to face not the entrance to his apartment building, but a large shop with pictures of tattoo designs in the windows.  
  
Harry turned to tell the cab driver that he had dropped them off at the wrong spot, but it was too late. The cab was already a block down the street and turning to pick up more passengers.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and shivered in the chilly night air. Harry put an arm around her shoulder and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry tha' we're here, Mione. We should be a' home, but we're here, and I still love you."  
  
Hermione nodded and turned, walking in the tattoo parlor without a single word to Harry. She waited inside the lobby for Harry who took his time coming in, but by the time he did, Hermione was already pointing out to the man what kind of tattoo she wanted.  
  
"Mione, what the hell are you doin'?" Harry asked in a slightly drunken slur. the alcohol was still having some effect on him, although his walking had improved with his vision.  
  
"Wha' the hell does it look like, Harry?"  
  
Hermione followed the man into a large space to the left with a chair in the corner of the room. The man, a sour looking character with large, bushy brown eyebrows and tattoos up an down his arms of naked women in compromising positions was getting his equipment ready. Harry went over to Hermione.  
  
"Why are you getting a tattoo?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I want one. Now get ou' of the man's way," Hermione said as the tattoo man had come back.  
  
"Where do you want it, Miss?" the tattoo man asked.  
  
Hermione smiled devilishly at Harry and stood up. She winked at him and gripped the sides of her skirt, pulling it down dangerously low. She pointed to the spot just barely above her hairline and smirked at Harry.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said in a warning tone.  
  
Hermione just looked at him innocently as the tattoo man smiled at Harry and told Hermione to sit back down in the chair. She closed her eyes as the chair was reclined back for better access to the area to be tattooed. The man prepared the process and then brought the needle down to Hermione's skin.  
  
Hermione jerked up and the man pulled the needle away from the skin to not mess up the design.  
  
"Goddamn, that hurts!" she yelled loudly.  
  
"It tends to do that, Miss," the tattoo man said.  
  
It was Harry's turn to smirk at her. She gave him an icy glare but then laid back down in the chair and gripped the arm rests hard as the needle was once again brought to her skin.  
  
A while later, the job was done and Hermione had a black and red dragon that was spitting orange and blue flames. She smiled and the man bandaged it up to prevent too much bleeding. Hermione stood and fished around in -Harry's- back pocket for some muggle money. She found what she needed and kissed Harry on the cheek as she paid the tattoo man and left the building.  
  
Harry smiled at her and leaned forward on the counter to talk to the tattoo man.  
  
Hermione sat outside on a nearby bench, wondering what Harry was doing still in the parlor. The cool air felt good on her hot skin. The alcohol was wearing off an she felt a bad headache pulling at her skull. She always hated the fact that out of the group, she got the worst hangovers. Luckily she had Harry to help hold her hair back.  
  
Harry came walking out of the parlor with a self-satisfied look on his face and he waved down another cab. He looked up and down the street for Hermione and saw her sitting alone on a bench. He waved her down to the cab and helped her in.  
  
This time, Harry gave the right directions to his apartment and they were there in no time.  
  
"I don't believe I trust you to aparate home in this condition," Harry said as he carried Hermione inside. He set her down by the couch and she immediately took off running for the bathroom. Harry heard her being sick moments later and went rushing in to make sure she was alright.  
  
Hermione had her head laid on the side of the toilet bowl with her eyes closed, breathing deeply. She didn't acknowledge Harry as he kneeled down to brush a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Will you be alright, or do you need to stay here and finish?" Harry asked as Hermione stood up and began walking to the sink. She threw some cold water on her face and rinsed her mouth out of its horrible taste. She stayed leaning over the sink for some time with Harry rubbing her back gently before standing up and turning to smile at him.  
  
"I'll be fine. I think it's late and it's time to get some sleep, though," Hermione said with a smile threatening to curve at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Sleep, you say?" Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him roughly. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his own. The taste of the vodka they had been drinking was shared.  
  
Hermione vaguely realized that she was walking backwards down the hallway, ripping at Harry's clothing, and vaguely did she realize that she and Harry were both naked as they fell back on the bed from that morning's go at it. It wasn't even Harry's bedroom. It was a spare bedroom that was closest.  
  
Hermione made pleasing noises to Harry's senses as they both moved to the rhythm of the magic in their hearts. Harry gripped tightly to the sheets on either side of Hermione's shoulders, and Hermione raked her nails down Harry's back. Red marks were left and Harry paid no attention to them as his own pleasure turned into hers.  
  
Hermione cried out and Harry fell against her body, spent for the time. Their breaths were equally hard as they tried to come back to some normal state of mind. Harry rolled off of Hermione and pulled the sheets up as he laid down beside her.  
  
"It's been an interesting night," Harry said with a yawn.  
  
"Yes, it has." Hermione closed her eyes and laid a hand on Harry's chest.  
  
"Good night, vodka," Harry murmered as he let the sleep overtake him.  
  
The next morning (or afternoon) came all too quickly and Hermione found herself staring into the open eyes of a very awake Harry Potter. She smiled and let out a happy sigh.  
  
"Good morning, Mione," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning yourself."  
  
Hermione stretched and rolled over. She grabbed ahold of the sheets and yanked them off of the bed, wrapping her bare form. She held the sheets tightly against her as she walked to the window on the other side of the room and looked outside.  
  
The street below was busy with muggles on their way to destinations unknown on that Sunday. A woman with two small children walked across the street and Hermione smiled. One day she wanted something like that. A family of her own with little witches and wizards. Harry's little witches and wizards.  
  
Hermione turned around to see that Harry had rolled over on his back and was apparently trying to go back to sleep. She smiled and was about to look back out the window when something caught her attention. A black mark on Harry's ass. A stripe, it looked like from a few feet away.  
  
Curiosity got the best of Hermione and she walked over to examine what it was. Upon close inspection she saw the reason that Harry was late for coming out of the tattoo parlor long after herself.  
  
On Harry's ass was a spot an inch long by a half inch tall that read 'Property of Hermione'. Hermione gasped and slapped Harry on his rear. He sat up and look around confused for a minute. A devilish smile crept up on his face as Hermione tackled him back down to the bed.  
  
  
  
a/n: so i don't know if it's legal to have tattoo parlors in london, but let's just pretend it is. i hope you liked it. if you did, let me know. maybe i'll write another something like this. 


	3. The Camping Trip

a/n: i'm too lazy to beta this right now, so i'm just going to post it and hope that you forgive me enough to read it. this has taken me two months to write, so i hope you review it as well.  
  
  
  
Rain pelted the windows with a little bit of hail as a storm raged outside. The storm had been going on all day and didn't look like it would be stopping anytime in the near future. Ginny sat in a chair by the window with her favorite quilt wrapped around her body.  
  
Draco was asleep on the couch with the roaring fire in the fireplace to keep him warm. The couch was Draco's favorite napping place. In his sleep, Draco mumbled something and turned over onto his side.  
  
Ginny smiled and looked back out the window to see that the wind had picked up. Across the street she saw a chair go rolling down the sidewalk with a little man chsing after it. Ginny chuckled and turned to look back at Draco, now noting that he was sucking his thumb in a childish manner.  
  
The phone rang in the bedroom and Draco, still asleep, mumbled, "Mummy, make the bad sound stop."  
  
Ginny stifled a laugh and walked quickly into the other room to answer the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ginny, it's Hermione."  
  
"Oh, hey, what are you up to?"  
  
"Not much right now, but Harry and I had an idea...."  
  
Ginny sat down on the bed and listened intently as Hermione told Ginny all about the idea that Harry had come up with. At some point Draco walked in and stood in the doorway watching Ginny's face light up in amusement.  
  
"For once in his life, I think Harry has outdone himself. Tell him we're in," Ginny said as she finished the conversation. The two women said goodbye and Ginny hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Draco asked as Ginny walked up to him, running her hands up his chest. He shivered a little and bent down to place a few soft kisses along the side of Ginny's neck.  
  
"Well if you keep that up, I won't have much of a voice left to tell you," Ginny said.  
  
Draco smiled and lifted his head up away from her neck to meet Ginny's eyes. "What have you gotten me into?"  
  
"US. What have I gotten US into."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Ginny ducked under his arm and walked into the living room to retake her seat by the window. She laughed when Draco came and sat on her lap, crushing her under his weight.  
  
"Get off of me, you git," she said playfully.  
  
"Not until you tell me what you've done."  
  
"We're going to go camping," Ginny said as a loud crack of thunder rattled the windows.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny as if she were the ghost of Christmas Past, come to remind him what a bad boy he had been the night before. And the night before that. But of course, that was a different story and his face broke out into a silly sort of grin that made even Ginny smile.  
  
Two days later when the storms had passed through and the skies were clear of any bad weather, Ginny and Draco found themselves walking the steps to Harry's apartment. It was a day before they were scheduled to leave for their camping trip, and the children in them seemed to be taking over. Well, the child in Ginny anyway.  
  
"Would you calm down?" Draco asked as Ginny knocked on the door to the apartment in the theme of her favorite muggle television show.  
  
"Why should I?" Ginny pouted as she turned to give Draco a sad face.  
  
"Oh, don't do that. You know I can't resist that." Draco cupped Ginny's face in his hands and leaned down, kissing her softly and sweetly. The door opened and Seamus stood there, looking at Ginny and Draco with disgust.  
  
"You know, normally one wouldn't take the time to snog their girlfriend while waiting for someone else to answer the door," Seamus said as he turned to walk off.  
  
"That's right, Seamus. We won't snog in front of the door. We'll just do it inside the apartment."  
  
Draco picked Ginny up and carried her through the door, kissing her as they went along. Draco dropped Ginny on the couch and continued to cover her body with his own, still kissing furiously. About that time, Ron walked in and abruptly turned the other direction when he saw Ginny and Draco on the couch.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Ron," Ginny yelled at Ron's retreating back.  
  
Hermione came walking in the room with a piece of paper in her hands and the phone attached to her ear. She stood near the window and looked outside at the street below. Cho and the twins were getting out of a taxi with bags in their hands and smiles on their faces.  
  
Hermione waved at George as he looked up to see her in the window. He waved back and blew her a kiss in mock-fashion. Hermione laughed and then handed the phone to Harry as he passed by. Immediately Harry picked up the conversation with the person on the other end of the line and went about his business.  
  
Throught the front door walked in Fred with Cho walking next to him, their fingers intwined, and behind them was George, who kept giving his brother dirty looks behind his back. Cho dettached herself from Fred long enough to go and say hello to the other people in the room.  
  
George walked over to Ron who was peering around the corner. He didn't want to walk in on another scene of Draco and Ginny on the couch.  
  
"What are you hiding from?" George asked curiously.  
  
"Last time I came out here Draco was having his way with our sister," Ron said when he saw that the coast was clear.  
  
"I think Ginny is still a bit hacked off for last time. Maybe we owe her an apology," George said.  
  
"We'll get to that when the time is right."  
  
Harry hung up the phone and walked over to Hermione, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close to him. He smiled devilishly and bent down, barely grazing her lips with his own before pulling away.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Harry asked, surveying the room.  
  
"I think so. Is everything in order?"  
  
Harry nodded and then yelled to everyone else in the room, "I just got off the phone with the travel agent and we're booked for ten seats on a plane to the United States tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Why are we going the muggle way?" Ginny asked as she turned around to look at Harry.  
  
"Because it's all part of the deal. We have to rent out all of our camping supplies and hire a guide, so the flight is included."  
  
"This is gonna be expensive," Ron said with a frown.  
  
"Not really. I've got most of it paid for, ou guys just need to chip in on the cost of the rental equipment," Harry said.  
  
"I've never been camping before," Cho said excitedly. "What's it like?"  
  
"Bugs," said Draco. "And wild animals that are just dying to eat you. You'll be lucky enough to come home with all of your body parts intact."  
  
Cho let out a gasp of shock and tightened her grip on Fred's hand.  
  
"Knowing us, we won't be sober enough to even know that wild animals exist!" The whole group laughed at Seamus's comment. Leave it to the Irish to believe that there is never a time when one shouldn't be drunk.  
  
"Who are you kidding, Seamus?" Harry said with a laugh. "We're going camping. Not drinking."  
  
Seamus muttered a 'sure', and then was quiet.  
  
Four days later eight of them stood halfway up a mountain trail somewhere in the Rockies with Hermione and Ginny twenty feet behind them. It wass tenth time in the past two hours that the girls had needed to stop and rest.  
  
Hermione pressed a hand to her back and sat up straight, stretching the tight and sore muscles. She moaned and gave a pleading look up to Harry who was already knowingly making his way down the trail to get to her.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was drenching her face with a large bottle of drinking water from a self-filling bottomless canteen. Wizard camping supplies were a hard find, but they were worth the search it took to get them.  
  
Draco followed suit behind Harry as they walked down the trail to get their women. The others further on up kept going with the guide leading them to where they were going.  
  
"Can't you two walk at least five minutes without resting?" Draco asked with annoyance.  
  
Harry cast a glare in Draco's direction for being so rude, but then softened up. "We'll carry you."  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with surprised, yet happy smiles on their faces. Hermione was the first to stand and she jumped into Harry's arms happily. Ginny jumped into Draco's arms, and they all went up the hill.  
  
The camping spot wasn't as far away as they had previously thought, but carrying Hermione was a bad idea in Harry's opinion, and he hated himself for even thinking of the idea in the first place. The looks that Draco kept giving him told him that Draco thought it was a bad idea as well.  
  
"We'll be camping here," the guide, Caelum said as she took her backpack off of her back.  
  
The campground was bigger and more beautiful than they had all previously thought. On one side was a large meadow full of wildflowers and tall grass. On another side was a large grove of trees that stretched for probably miles. Somewhere nearby they heard the sound of running water and assumed that there was a brook or river. The skyline was nothing but snow- covered mountain tops from mountains higher up than they were.  
  
Cho stood cautiously at the edge of the treeline, looking around for any sign of wild animals that Draco had told her would come after her if she weren't careful. At the first sign of anything moving, she came running up to Fred, grabbing his arm and pulling on it hard.  
  
"What's the matter?" Fred asked in annoyance.  
  
"I saw something in the trees move."  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and continued to listen to the guide as she explained some things about the area that would be useful for later.  
  
Before long, nightfall had come and enveloped the campground and all of its surroundings n a peaceful blanket of darkness broken only by the fire in the middle of the dirt clearing that would be their home for the next few days.  
  
Ginny sat wrapped up in Draco's arms as they listened to their guide talk about urban legends and fables surrounding the forests around and the mountains themselves. It was all very interesting, but Draco didn't seem to want to keep his attention held on anything but the woman wrapped in his arms.  
  
Ginny leaned her head to one side and rested it on her shoulder as Draco placed a few simple kisses on her skin as he normally did when the were sure no one was looking. But of course everyone in the camp had seen.  
  
Hermione and Harry had already gone to bed early, choosing to rest instead of listen to old wive's tales. They had had a long day of hiking and wanted nothing more than to spend the night wrapped in each other. Since full intimacy wasn't an option within the close proximity of the rest of the group, Hermione and Harry had just decided to take a vow of celibacy for the camping trip, even if they were sharing the same sleeping bag.  
  
Hermione let out a long yawn and rolled oiver in the sleeping bag to meet Harry's chest. Even though they made sleeping bags for two, they had still decided on getting a very large one made for just one person. It was a tight fit, but warm all the same.  
  
"Harry, are you asleep yet?"  
  
Hermione was greeted only by the sound of Harry's light snoring. A smile graced her face before she closed her eyes and met the same sleepy fate that Harry had had apparently a long time before herself.  
  
Outside of the muggle tent things were winding down. The fire had dwindled down into glowing embers and only a few people remained from the story- telling session. Fred and George were busy digging small holes for the guide to trip in when she woke up, and Cho was complaining to Fred about being tired.  
  
Draco and Ginny were making their way back to their tent for the night. Much to Ron's dismay, their tent was next to his own. If they were going to do anything, he didn't want to hear it. But it wasn't his own fault that he had been stuck with the tent. He had left it up to the twins to assemble it. Bad idea.  
  
The night wore on and with it came the darkness and the sounds of the creatures of the night. Somewhere in one of the tents the sound of nervous rustling could be heard and then Cho trying to wake Fred up. Draco had really gotten to her.  
  
"Geroff me," Fred said as he rolled over in his tent.  
  
"Fred, there's something out there," Cho wispered nervously. She tapped Fred on the arm and tried to shake him awake.  
  
"So stick your head out of the tent and tell its furry arse to go away."  
  
A loud slap was heard. "Oww! Goddamnit!"  
  
"Get your ass out there and see what it is!"  
  
In the next tent George stuck his head out of the flap and looked over to where Fred was crawling out of his own. He looked at his twin and then motioned back inside to were Cho was probably cowered in her sleeping bag.  
  
In the embers of the fire George could see Fred's face brighten up with a smile. Fred motioned for George to come to where he was, and so he did. Just on the other side of the fire was a very sleepy looking squirrel that was sitting in the middle of a rock. the apparent reason for Cho's worry.  
  
"Don't squirrels go to sleep?" George asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know about squirrels, but I know our brother does," Fred said as he glared mischieviously at the animal.  
  
"Does ickle Ronniekins need a sleeping partner? Is he feeling a bit left out?"  
  
Fred crept around the back side of the animal and took his wand out of a pocket of his pajama pants. He never left his wand anywhere but on his body. Especially since he could name a good lot of people that would want to take it from him.  
  
George watched with amusement as Fred petrified the poor animal. Not long after, Fred picked it up and carried it cautiously to a tent on the far side of the camp, the one next to their sister and Draco's. George followed over and held the tent flap open as Fred crept in and sat the animal down next to Ron.  
  
Soundlessly, Fred crept back out and started to take a few steps back toward his tent when an idea came to him. He walked back to Ron's tent and peered inside, ending the petrification curse on the poor animal. He and George went back to their tents in silent, shaking laughter.  
  
Inside Ron's tent the squirrel had noticed that their was another occupant. It tentatively walked over to Ron and sniffed at him curiously.  
  
In his sleep Ron could feel the small rodent's nose touching his cheek as he slept. He reached up his hand and scratched his cheek. Seconds later the squirrel had touchd him again and he got annoyed. In his sleep he rolled over and mumbled before settling back down. The squirrel had realized that something was not right about Ron and began to flip out when Ron had moved.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The squirrel climbed up over Ron's face and woke him from his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw two tiny, black, beady eyes look back at him.  
  
He screamed.  
  
From across the camp Fred and George had poked their heads out of their tents like the rest of the people and laughed so hard they cried as their baby brother came running out of his tent still half in his sleeping bag with a not-so-rabid squirrel after him.  
  
"Get it away, get it away!" Ron screamed as he went diving in the guide's tent.  
  
The squirrel scampered off and climbed a nearby tree. Caelum, the guide, tried to point this out to Ron, but he wouldn't have it, so he stayed cowered in the corner of Caelum's tent until daybreak.  
  
The next day was lazily spent mulling around the camp grounds and the surrounding area. The twins enjoyed playing with the fire, and Ron spent his time trying to figure out how to animal-proof his tent much to Fred and George's delight. Draco and Ginny spent a quiet afternoon in the meadow nearby, the tall grass blocking the view of anyone wishing to see what they were up to. By the sounds that were coming from the grass, one would already know.  
  
Harry and Hermione, however had immersed themselves in the river on the other side of the camp. It was a very slow-moving body of water, and very convenient for the both of them since they would be spending nights together without release.  
  
Dusk brought a quiet fire and a gathering of the friends for dinner and talking under the stars. It had been Seamus's idea (while the muggle guide was away) to use his wand and make the water from his bottomless canteen turn into whiskey much to the disapproval of Harry who had wanted this trip to reamain alcohol-less.  
  
"Seamus, pass that this way," Ron said as the guide came and sat back down next to him in her spot by the fire. Ron lifted the canteen to his lips and let the liquid fire burn down his throat as he had a long swig of the alcohol.  
  
Cho reached over and pulled the canteen away from Ron's lips and had some of the substance herself before giving it to Fred who passed it to George and then made its way around the campfire.  
  
"Seamus, you have a talent when it comes to liquor, did you know that?" Hermione said as she handed the canteen back to him.  
  
"I work my magic well," Seamus said as he put the canteen back where it came from.  
  
"Well not as well as we do," Fred said as he reached into his own bag of goodies.  
  
"We made this before we came," George said as he took the lid off of the canteen and passed it across the way to Seamus.  
  
"It's got kick," Fred laughed.  
  
Seamus downed the liqid and sat on top of his rock for a few seconds before his eyes began to well up with tears. He wiped at his eyes as he handed the canteen back over to the twins.  
  
"Whatever the hell that was, I'd venture to say you could make a fortune out of it. You'd have every idiot in the bars wanting to test their manhood on it."  
  
Fred and George had equall grins on their faces as they put the canteen back into the bag from which it came. Thoroughly amused with themselves, they brought out another bottle and passed it down to the guide.  
  
"This is the more diluted form if you'd care to take a try," Fred said slyly.  
  
"It's not too strong, but maybe you'd like it," George smiled.  
  
The guide shrugged and drank all of what was left in the bottle. She sat there for a few moments before handing the bottle back to the twins and yawning. The guide stretched her arms above her head and stood up abruptly. "I think it's time I went to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Everyone said their goodnight to the guide as she walked into her tent. George and Fred, however, tried their best to hide their snicker until they were sure that the guide was asleep.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"We gave her a very diluted version of Draught of Living Death," George explained.  
  
"She'll be out for the next day," Fred laughed.  
  
Harry and the rest of the group could barely hide their smiles and giggles as they thought of all the possibilities that having no guide could bring. Of course, some thought about all of the bad things that could happen, but it was still fun to think of everything that they could get away with.  
  
"Well if she's out, then why don't we get this party started?" Cho asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you guys brought more than just what's in that canteen," Harry said hopefully.  
  
"Would it be a party without the liquor?" Justin said happily as he went and took ahold of a canteen that Seamus was holding out for him. "That's why we filled about eight instant-refill wizard canteens with liquor."  
  
"I don't believe any of you," Harry said wistfully.  
  
"Well I believe them," Ginny said with a sly smile. "Now how about a game?"  
  
There were a few affirmative murmers around the fire and Harry found himself in the middle of exactly what he told himself he wouldn't do on this trip: a drinking game. He had even told them that this wasn't a trip for drinking. That they were going to enjoy themselves sober, but he should have known better.  
  
"What's the game?" Hermione asked, taking Harry's hand in her own.  
  
"Truth, Dare, or Drink," Justin said, taking his own canteen out of his bag. "I think the rules are self explanatory. You can have your choice of the three options, and if you don't do the dare or tell the truth, then you must drink twice the amount of what's in the glass. But since we have no glasses, I think half a canteen would do just as nicely."  
  
There were excited smiles from all around the fire with the exception of Harry who cast an upward glance at the sky while soundlessly asking 'why me?'  
  
"Oh, it won't be that bad, Harry," Cho said as she waited for the first question.  
  
Justin took the liberty since he was the one that suggested the game in the first place. Of course, his first victim would be Harry since he was the only one not willing to play the game.  
  
"Harry," Justin said slyly. "Truth, dare, or drink?"  
  
Harry sat and stared at Justin menacingly from his log on the other side of the fire. Hundreds of thoughts and scenarios ran thoruhg Harry's mind at the prospect of the hell Harry could be put through from one simple five minute round of hell. The others could see the anxiety in his eyes, but they said nothing as he sat, the center of their attention.  
  
"Truth," Harry proclaimed. God only knew what Justin would have him do, so he decided to go with the safe option.  
  
Justin seemed thrilled by this and a devilish smile overcame his features. "Name all of the women that you've slept with."  
  
Harry felt the knot of fear that had been resting in his throat turn to something much much worse. Hermione sat next to him and was smiling sweetly at him, a look of death in her eyes that was only backed up by the raging fire in the center of their circle. Maybe he could refuse the question in chance for a drink instead.  
  
"I, uh..." Harry began. He looked around the campfire nervously at the faces full of anticipation. "What do I have to drink?"  
  
"Are you officially refusing the question?" Justin asked.  
  
"I believe I will," Harry said almost cheerfully.  
  
"I thought you didn't want this to end up like another one of our parties," Hermione said from beside him.  
  
"Better the alcohol than the blood, My Dear," Harry said smiling to Hermione.  
  
"Which is it going to be?" Justin asked. He held up two canteens to Harry and shook them to accent the liquid burning inside.  
  
"The one on my right."  
  
Justin passed the canteen around and it made its way back to Harry. He unscrewed the cap and smelled what was inside. The others laughed when he sneered his nose at Seamus upon the explanation of the liquor.  
  
"It's muggle whiskey. Stronger than the stuff we make and that's why I like it," Seamus procclaimed proudly.  
  
Harry tilted the canteen in Justin's direction and drank the whiskey as quick as he could. It burned going down and made his insides feel fuzzy. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but he overrode that and passed it back to Justin.  
  
"I get to ask next?" Harry asked. There were nods of affirmation and then Harry's victim came.  
  
"Cho," Harry said in amusement. "Truth, dare, or drink?"  
  
"Truth," Cho said shyly. She had never been one for outrageous displays of anything.  
  
"Name the people that you've had strong fantasies about."  
  
Cho sat on her log and stared back at Harry with a blank look in her eyes and smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Well Cedric is a given," she said softly. "And then there was you," Cho said as she looked at Harry. "But that was a long time ago, and now I don't have to fantasize about Fred. I get what I want from him."  
  
Fred stood up and bowed to everyone and then sat back down next to Cho, leaning over to kiss her deeply. After the catcalls were done and Cho came up for air, she turned to her next victime which happened to be Seamus.  
  
"Oy, Seamus!" Cho called to catch Seamus's attention. He had been immersing himself willingly in the whiskey canteen.  
  
"Wha?" Seamus said when he capped the canteen and sat it down.  
  
"Truth, dare, or drink?"  
  
"Truth," he said.  
  
"Who was your first kiss with?"  
  
At that statement, Ginny turned a deep shade of red that thankfully no one saw in the firelight and she looked at the blond haired man that sat between her legs with his head resting on her stomach. She toyed with a few strands playfully and laughed when he swatted at her.  
  
"Acutally, she's sitting right across from me," Seamus said looking at Ginny.  
  
Draco looked up and met her smiling brown eyes. Before Draco could say anything, Ginny covered his motuh with hers in a kiss to keep him quiet. Thankfully it worked, and when she was done, they had moved onto the next person in the game.  
  
"Ron," Seamus asked. "Truth, Dare, or Drink?"  
  
Ron smiled and said, "Truth, of course."  
  
"Alright, then. Tell us exactly who you spent the latter half of your time at Hogwarts lusting after," Seamus said grinning.  
  
Ron turned as red as his hair and murmered something about not going there before taking Seamus's canteen and drinking his share.  
  
"So it's my turn to pick?" Ron asked while he cleaned the dripping whiskey off of his stumbly chin. "Then I chose Malfoy."  
  
Draco's eyes shot up and he linked them with that of his lover's brother. There was an icy glare and then sheer amusement and anticipation of what the Weasley could possibly want to ask. Surely nothing could bring down a Malfoy.  
  
"Truth, Dare, or Drink?"  
  
"Truth," Draco spat.  
  
"Alright, then. Exactly what went on the other Friday night at Harry's flat when we couldn't get the door open?"  
  
"Oh, you know," Draco said, taking Ginny's hand and lifting it to his lips.  
  
"But I want to hear it from your mouth. I want good reason to get up and kick your ass."  
  
"You want to know? Then I'll tell you," Draco said as he stood up. "I was shagging your sister, that's what. All night long, and all afternoon the next day."  
  
Ron stood up and walked over to Draco, standing less than a foot away from him. Ron was a head taller than Draco, but Draco was not intimidated. He was raised to withstand great odds. It was amusing actually.  
  
"Well I'm waiting, Weasley," Draco drawled.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Waiting on you to kick my ass. Or are you too much of a whiney weasel to do it?"  
  
"No more than you are a ferret."  
  
And with that said, Ron punched him in the jaw. Draco went sprawling back out on the ground, clenching his face in pain. No more than ten seconds later he was standing up, charging Ron.  
  
Draco hit him with full force and both of the boys fell onto the ground, dangerously near the campfire with Draco on top, punching the life out of Ron's stomach. He managed to get one good hit to the face before Ron threw him off and began to try and pull his arms out of their sockets.  
  
"Damnit!" Ron yelled as Draco pushed his knee up into Ron's groin area. Ron collapsed into a ball on the ground and clutched at the hit area.  
  
Draco stood up and began to walk away. But Ron wouldn't see to this. He reached out and grabbed a hold of one of Draco's feet, tripping him back onto the ground. He spit out a mouth full of dirt and turned around.  
  
"Why you son of a-" Draco yelled as he began to lunge once more. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"That's enough, Draco," Ginny said softly. "I think both of you have made your point quite clear."  
  
Ron stood up and wiped a trickle of blood off of the side of his mouth.  
  
"You're going to get yours one day, Malfoy," Ron yelled loudly.  
  
"Well with the way you look fright now, I'd say that what was coming to me went back on you tenfold." Draco smirked and turned around to Ginny, kissing her softly and walking back to their tent in silence.  
  
"Take my turn, Weasley," Draco shot over his back. "I'm going to be busy for a while."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at the blond man and stormed over to Seamus, taking his canteen and walking off to the edge of the tree line where he sat down and began to get plastered by himself.  
  
"I'll take that turn," George said happily. "Fred, Truth, Dare, or Drink?"  
  
"Since no one else here is man enough - or woman enough - ," Fred said when Cho elbowed him in the ribs. "to take a dare, I think I'll do it. Dare."  
  
"Alright, then." George stood up and offered his arm to his brother, and without a further word, they walked away from the camp and into the nearby meadow. Soon they were out of site, leaving only those at the campfire to wonder what they were doing.  
  
"Now that that's done. Harry, you have a go at it," Justin said.  
  
"Alright. Hermione, Truth, Dare, or Drink?"  
  
"Truth," Hermione said, leaning up to give him a soft kiss.  
  
The others around the fire sat waiting for the question, wondering what else there could possibly be left to ask. Nothing seemed to surprise them anymore. But who knew. This was Harry Potter afterall, and he never ceased to amaze them.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, feeling rather brave. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione opened her outh to speak, but no sound came out. Instead, she looked up at the face above her and pulled his head down, meeting his mouth halfway. They kissed furiously in the light of the fire for everyone to see, and didn't pull up for air until they heard the sound of laughter from the few other people that were left.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Harry said smiling.  
  
Hermione nodded and reached back up for another kiss while Harry slipped a ring on her finger nonchalantly.  
  
In the tall grass, Fred and George were still walking away from the camp. Fred kept standing on the tips of his toes, looking over the grass in search of something.  
  
"Fred, it's bloody three in the morning. What could you possibly be looking for?" George asked after a quick glimpse back to the campsite. It was almost out of site now.  
  
"A cat," Fred said cheerfully.  
  
"A cat? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Apparently," Fred said as he advanced through the grass with George behind him.  
  
Back at the camp most of the people there had gone to sleep. It was early and there was much to be done the next. And by much, it was meant that there was nothing to do other than run around and get drunk. Fred and George had not come back when by the time the sun rose, and Ron was still sitting slumped against a tree with Seamus's canteen in his hand.  
  
By the smoldered fire Harry and Hermione laid wrapped in each other's arms. Small smiles of contentment were on their faces, and every once in a while one of them would shift just to have the other move right back into place with them.  
  
The birds chirped overhead and one of them swooped down, landing on the shoulder of a sleeping Seamus. The irishman opened his eyes and turned his head to meet the animal's small, black eyes. Still being half asleep, he screamed and made a run for the river.  
  
Ron, who heard the scream, looked up just in time to see the animal fly away from Seamus, and see the man running for the river. Ron raised the canteen to his lips, tipping it toward Seamus first and muttered a smal, 'that's the spirit'.  
  
Splashing was heard while the other occupants of the camp went about waking up to see what the commotion was.  
  
Ginny stuck her head out of the tent, making sure the flaps were barracaded tight to prevent anyone from looking inside. She saw that there wasn't much to see and pulled her head back inside, securing the flaps shut.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco asked as he lifted his head out of the sleeping bag.  
  
"Nothing that I saw."  
  
Ginny crawled back into the sleeping bag and pushed herself against Draco's warm body. Immediately she closed her eyes, but knew from his reaction that she wouldn't be getting any sleep.  
  
"Don't you ever feel tired?" Ginny asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Not when you'r around. And especially not when you're in my sleeping bag."  
  
Ginny laughed and draped and arm over Draco's waist, willing him to cover her. Reading her mind, he laid down and began to nuzzle her neck. Kisses were planting, and nibbles were made. Ginny felt herself relaxing under his touch. It was amazing what this man could do to her.  
  
"If you keep doing that, we're not going to make it out of this tent today," Ginny said. It seemed that whenever Draco was around, she was always tied up in something.  
  
"Who said I planned on leaving the tent? Who said that you would even get to leave this sleeping bag?"  
  
Ginny smiled wickedly and joined in on the fun, reciprocating what he was doing to her, back to him.  
  
"What the hell is that sound?" Ron asked as he stumbled drunkily back to the camp.  
  
The other turned their heads and listened to the slight moaning that was coming from the direction of his sister's tent. Once again a realization came over his face and he wanted nothing more than to go stomping in and crash their lovemaking session.  
  
"Do they ever give it a rest?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Well according to Draco last night before you two had that row, no, I don't think they do. Whenever the chance is open, they take it," Harry smirked.  
  
"Shut up, Harry," Ron scoffed.  
  
Harry smiled and stretched. He yawned loudly and sat up on his elbows, having a look around the camp. Everyone seemed to be there with the exception of the twins. Harry saw that Seamus was coming back up from the lake, dripping wet and smiling wildly at Justin who was having a fit of laughter.  
  
"You're just a bit wet, Seamus," Ron remarked when he passed by.  
  
"Oh? I hadn't noticed."  
  
Seamus brushed past Ron and went over to his tent. Ten minutes later, he came outside wearing a set of dry clothes, and holding another one of his canteens in his hand.  
  
"Time for some fun," Seamus said as he set off on a small trail with his whiskey in tow. Justin followed after him.  
  
"You know, he's right," Harry said eyeing the canteen near his head. "This place needs some fun."  
  
By the time afternoon had reached them, everyone was plastered. The whiskey and other drinks were flowing freely, and emotions were running high. Laughter soared all around, and was doubled by the site of Seamus and Justin coming out of the woods, both covered from head to toe in mud and grass. There were no questions asked, and no explanations given.  
  
"Hey, Seamus," Harry said as he tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. Hermione giggled uncontrollably, clutching her sides and gasping for air. "You loo' like... a pile o' mud!"  
  
Seamus growled and took a step forward, slipping on the mud from the bottom of his shoes and falling to the ground. Justin bent down to help him up only to suceed in falling down himself. The three men on the ground all began to laugh incredibly hard.  
  
"You guys nee' to learn some sel' control!" Hermione said with a very loud burp. She covered her mouth and said, "Excu'e me."  
  
"Oh, come off it, 'Mione. You'e jus' as plas'ered as we are," Ginny said through the kisses that Draco was giving her.  
  
"Bu' at leas' I'm not havin' sex for e'eryone to see!"  
  
Ginny would have been blushing, but the alcohol and the fire covered that up.  
  
"Leave 'em alone, 'Mione. If he wan's to fuck her, le' 'im," Ron chirped up from the other side of the fire. He lifted the canteen to his lips and poured the tan liquid into his mouth, gargling it.  
  
"But tha's your sister," Hermione countered.  
  
"It is?" Ron asked. "But Ginny has red hair!" Ron said, pulling some of his own hair.  
  
"She does," Hermione said laughing.  
  
"But tha's blonde 'air!"  
  
"You'e loo'ing at Draco," Ginny offered with a hiccup from the other side of the fire.  
  
"Goddamnit!" Ron shouted as he stood up, swaying from left to right. He began to walk toward the couple that were snogging on the ground, but was stopped by the sound of a large animal growling somewhere nearby.  
  
"Kitty!" Harry said loudly as he came running back from the river.  
  
"Kitty?" Cho asked as she was woken.  
  
All heads turned to the direction that the sound had come from. What on earth could have made a noise that loud? It couldn't have been a cat. Cats were small creatures that made hardly any noise at all.  
  
But sure enough, Fred and George came running through the trees in which they had left the previous night. But this time, they were being dragged by a large cat with tan fur and teeth the size of pocket knives.  
  
"Wha' the hell is tha'?" Draco asked.  
  
"Run, you fools!" Fred yelled loudly through the cat's furious screams.  
  
"Out of the way!" George countered.  
  
The cat jumped and the makeshift leashes that had been holding onto the animal were jerked out of their hands. They gasped and reached inside their pockets, looking for their wands. But then they remembered that they had left them in their tents. And to get to their tents, they would need to get past the large cat.  
  
"Shit!" Ron screamed, his legs locking and not wanting to move. He turned as white as a ghost when the cat came strolling up, stopping right in front of his face, licking its chops.  
  
That was all it took for Ron to disapparate.  
  
When he came to, he was sitting in the middle of his parent's kitchen table. On one side of him sat his mother, and the other side his father. Both looked equally shocked to see him. But all he could get out was a simple, "I think I'll be off to bed now."  
  
Back at the camp, the mountain lion had left thee camp and was screeching up the mountainside. Fred and George were doubled over in laughter. The other people of the camp were coming out of their hiding places, looking around for the lion, and most importantly, Ron. In their drunken state, they hadn't seen Ron apparate away. The twins had, but they hadn't.  
  
"Where'd Ron go, you guys?" Ginny asked as the twins walked back into the camp.  
  
"He disapparated," George said.  
  
"Ahh," was Ginny's only reply as she turned and went back inside her tent where Draco was most assuredly waiting.  
  
Muh to the twins' surprise, a voice that they had not intended to hear came booming from the tent farthest away from the others. It was the loud voice of the guide, wanting to know that the hell was going on, and where everybody was.  
  
All at once both Fred and George began to explain that she had fallen asleep, and how they hadn't had the heart to wake her, and that everything had been taken care of while she were out.  
  
"And the rest of the people?" Caelum asked.  
  
"They're around here somewhere," Fred said as he scratched his head.  
  
"We think," George added as an afterthought.  
  
The rest of the daylight was spent gathering up the remaining six people that were scattered throughout the area. Ginny and Draco were of curse naked in their tent doing things that none of the others wanted anything to do with, and Harry with Hermione were close to reaching that stage. The guide had been disgusted at the upkeep of things, and she wanted to know why everything smelled like whiskey.  
  
In the forest they found Seamus wandering around lsot, wanting to know where the public restrooms were. According to him the trees hadn't been very useful in giving him any information, although they had told him where the location of the nearest fireplace connected to the floo network was. The guide proceeded to not ask questions.  
  
Justin was down by the river fishing with his toes. They hadn't been a good bait so far, although he swore that a shark had come up up bitten off his right leg. It was up to Seamus to help him walk back to camp.  
  
Cho had been sitting by the smothered fire the entire time, watching the little bugs as they crawled around on the ground. Fred had greeted her with a kiss, but she was apparently too wrapped up with the bugs to have cared.  
  
The guide counted heads by nightfall, and wanted to know why she was one person short. Everyone insisted on the fact that there had been no other person there with them. She had to have been crazy to assume there was.  
  
"But he slept in my tent after the rabid squirrel invaded his tent!" Caelum yelled.  
  
"Maybe you've slept a bit too much," Hermione said as she helped the guide back to her tent for the night. "Although some more wouldn't hurt. Goodnight."  
  
Morning brought a fresh new day for the nine companions and their guide. They had packed early in the morning and were down the mountain in less time than it had taken to get them up. Everyone was eager to go home, and the guide seemed eager to get rid of them.  
  
Upon return to England, Harry and Hermione walked in their flat to find it occupied with a very stern looking Molly Weasley. She tried to smile as they walked in the door, but it didn't work too well.  
  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley," Harry said after he had set his luggage on the floor near the doorway. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Did you have a nice trip, Dears?" Molly asked sweetly.  
  
"Lovely trip. I wish you could have been there," Hermione said.  
  
"Well the most interesting thing happened the other day," Molly began. "Arthur and I were sitting down to a nice quiet meal when right in the middle of the table apparated a very knockered son of mine. He was babling something about you two dragging him camping, and how a cat had tried to eat him."  
  
Harry and Hermione had equal looks of amusement on their faces.  
  
"You don't say?" Harry said.  
  
"I do. And now my poor boy is sitting at home in be-" Molly Weasley paused where she was and glanced strangely at Hermione. She rushed over and picked up the woman's hand, giving the engagement ring Harry had given her a good look.  
  
"What's this?" Molly asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Is this an engagement ring?" Molly asked hopefully.  
  
Hermione nodded and turned back to kiss Harry softly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy!" Molly exclaimed. "Congratulations!"  
  
Harry and Hermione kissed one more time. Molly knew that they wanted privacy, so she apparated away from the flat back to her own home where she could spread the news of the engagement. It would go like wildfire.  
  
But just for the time being, the two lovers stood in the foyer of their home, enjoying only the moment and the company that they shared with each other. 


End file.
